Dead Already
by Agent-Beifong
Summary: Kara was dead before him, by him but he died shortly after by May. How come they didn't stay dead or was it their hell?


Keeping her gun ready, Kara hurried along the corridor to take out the SHIELD agents when they stood down. Wearing May's face was a cheap trick but she knew it would work. Once those agents were down, she had Grant could go. Their house now would be unsafe by SHIELD's knowledge of it and their car would need to be scrapped. Kara made a mental note to talk to Grant about that later.

Though as she went through the building, it was very quiet, almost too quiet. Frowning, Kara turned a corner and made a few steps in before she felt her hands holding the gun suddenly pushed down, a sudden body was in front of her but before she could fully registered the sudden movement she felt a barrel of a gun pressed to her stomach before pain radiated through her as she felt the bullets rip through and into her body. She gasped, her eyes focused on Grant's face. He didn't know…

"Baby?" she rasped. She didn't see his reaction, every ounce of strength was being sucked away, her legs gave from under her but she felt Grant's arms around her but her body was growing limp. His hands felt warmer on her face, his face blurring and a dark tinge seemed to fill her vision. The sounds of Grant's voice seemed to tune out as dot's clouded her vision but she barely sensed her mask turn off before the darkness overcame her as the feeling of her body vanished.

 _"Kara!"_

Grant knew it was too late. She was gone. Guilt and grief settled in his stomach. He had killed her. His own girlfriend. He should have guessed…clothes were different to May's… it had been too easy. May was better than to go in alone, even though she can handle herself. She had tricked Kara. It was obvious. May knew Kara would use her face to get a jump on SHIELD agents, she knew him that he'd try and kill her on sight.

Cupping her face, he her eyes before lifting her up into his arms, her head lolling back into the crook of his elbow. But he held her close. She deserved better. Not to die, especially not by him. Bobbi Morse would most likely still be alive, though anyone who walked through the door, he hoped was dead. A life for a life.

Grant's eyes lingered on his weapon on the floor. He could easily go after them. Kill the real May this time, of course she'd have an equal chance at killing him… Was it worth the risk?

The desire was strong. May had a good hand in her death… A grim smile made it's way onto his face. He had nothing to lose. And if everyone else in SHIELD lost May…they'd know what it would feel like. Even if that made her a martyr.

Slowly he slipped his hands under Kara's knees and the other under her shoulders and lifted her up. Her head rolled back which turned his stomach but he kicked open the near door and trudged in. His eyes found a old dingy metal with their stuff next to it, his car parked a few metres to the left of the bed. Their way out…or would have been.

Carefully, he headed over to the table and placed Kara's body gently into the table and placed her hands over he stomach, pulling off his jacket and folded it into a pillow for her. His eyes lingered on her face, letting out a low sigh and leant forwards and kissed her forehead.

"I'll get her for you, Kara." He muttered into her ear, knowing she couldn't hear him then headed from the room, pulling a new mag from his pants and clicked it into his gun. He didn't have long before May, Hunter or the SHIELD team left so he'd have to go quietly.

Keeping quiet in his fast pace, Grant made his way towards where he knew where Bobbi was tied up. They'd be there or on their way out if he was quick; a long shot distance would put May down quickly.

Hearing sounds, he crept up silently to the wall as it turned to the next corridor. He clicked his gun, ready for a next shot before peeking around the side to see Hunter carrying Bobbi's prone form his his eyes were straight on May.

He jumped out, gun raised but as his finger tightened on the trigger Kara's dying face suddenly flashed in his eyes, May's face turning to Kara's….

There was a brief second before he blinked it out his mind, firing but it was a long shot, hitting the wall and drawing May's attention to him.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The sound echoed loudly, enough to almost make him feel death but his eyes were caught in May's death stare, her gun was raised but she didn't fire. He was confused for a second to why she hadn't …

But when the pain finally hit causing him to look down to his chest to see 3 bleeding wounds to his chest, he realised she had. Each breath burned as he sucked in, the gun slipping from his hand, his head spinning but he slumped into the wall, sliding down his hand pressed to his chest.

Breathing began to get difficult in a matter of second, a copper taste of blood escaped into his mouth. He cough, sounded very wheezed and bringing up blood past his lips. He could feel his heartrate pick up in his chest, trying to keep him alive but failing.

Spots developed in his vision but he saw May suddenly near him, her gun ready but looked pleased. Grant felt a grim sicking smirk on his face.

"You….really are…no better than…" he coughed, "…than me…May"

Her eyes flashed, her gun flicking again but he saw the flash on the shot, but the pain seared through his stomach this time, duller then the other three. He didn't break his eye contact with May but she seemed to dim then fade out. He closed his eyes, taking one small breath before falling completely limp.

 **Okay, I need you opinion on how I'm gonna bring them back because we al know that Kara and Grant are coming back. I though possibly inspired by Resurrection where they wake up somewhere else perfectly fine OR should I do it in the style of Forever and Grant and Kara being reborn in a lake naked but otherwise perfectly healthy or the Grimmer OR other possible option of waking up in their dead forms.**

 **This is vital for me to continue and please leave a comment confirming the way it could go, thanks :)**


End file.
